Tutorial
The Tutorial is a type of game in which the player is guided to learn the basis and more complex concepts of the League of Legends gameplay. The player is set with bots as allies and enemies instead of other players. Basic Tutorial - The Proving Grounds For a complete Basic Tutorial Walkthrough visit here. You are guided through the most basic elements of League of Legends. was pre-selected as your Champion, in a one-lane map, with and as your summoner spells. You face . An ally is also in the map, but he only demonstrates that you can't face a turret without any team minions. You finish the tutorial when the Nexus is destroyed. In the tutorial you cannot die. If you start getting attacked a lot, the level starts reducing the amount of damage you take until it gets to 0. Sometime around December, 2010, the loading screen was changed. This most likely happened when the Battle Training came out. This tutorial teaches the very basics of the game, such as * Not running into a turret without minions * Summoner spells * Abilities Battle Training - Summoner's Rift In November 2010, it was announced that Riot had been working on a new comprehensive tutorial. This tutorial would explain the elements of the game in a much more in-depth way, allowing the player to learn while they play. It sets a series of simple quests on Summoner's Rift for the player to complete, from buying items to killing neutral camps.League of Legends introduces comprehensive tutorial at PC Gamer On this tutorial the player is taken through various steps of the champion selecting process, which the player may choose from three champions: , , and . The player is then placed with 4 bots in the blue team (these bots are always the same: Master Yi goes top, Soraka goes to solo mid, while Shen and Sivir go bot), and throughout the tutorial, the player learns concepts such as: * Map awareness * Last hitting * Ultimates & Passives (Innates) * Jungle monsters * Lane names (top, mid, bot) * Basics about turrets (aggro pertaining to champions and minions) * How to win Additionally, the player is given "quests" which are unique to the battle training and to dominion: these quests include destroying minions, destroying all turrets in a lane, and destroying an inhibitor. Unlike in a real 5v5 game, or even in a custom or co op vs. ai game, the player earns additional gold from completing these quests (even though there is only one existing quest in an actual 5v5 game which requires a Rengar and Kha'Zix on opposing teams). Another important difference to notice between Battle Training and a normal 5v5 game is the health of the turrets. The first wave of turrets have the same amount of health; however, as one ventures deeper into the enemy territory, enemy turrets have progressively less health. The nexus turrets have 525 health. Inhibitors and the nexus itself have unchanged health, though. The tutorial gives your champion stats they wouldn't have normally, in addition to runes and masteries. Ashe gets 15 extra attack damage, Garen gets 30 ability power. Also you start out with 525 gold instead of 475 gold. References Category:Game modes